


degausser

by prompto



Category: Suikoden II
Genre: F/M, I have alot of feelings about these two okay, Spoilers, spoilers for the good ending of the game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 10:12:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3847012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompto/pseuds/prompto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Unexpected: After the fall of Matilda, Flik is left with nothing to do but ponder his mistakes once again. However, will a single ray of hope finally make him realize what had been there all along?</p>
            </blockquote>





	degausser

**Author's Note:**

> This has been an extremely over-due sequel. I’m so sorry. I get random bursts of inspiration for Suikoden II, and obviously I really only can write anything for it when I’m actually playing the game again (which I do at least once a year so). Anyways, I hope this is okay. I really didn’t want to make this super graphic so much as to get the emotions across?? I have alot of feelings about both of these characters okay, and I just want them to be happy. Oh and spoilers for the good ending of Suikoden II.

_This has been an extremely over-due sequel. I’m so sorry. I get random bursts of inspiration for Suikoden II, and obviously I really only can write anything for it when I’m actually playing the game again (which I do at least once a year so). Anyways, I hope this is okay. I really didn’t want to make this super graphic so much as to get the emotions across?? I have alot of feelings about both of these characters okay, and I just want them to be happy. Oh and spoilers for the good ending of Suikoden II._

**Pairing** : Flik x Nanami //  **Rating** : M

 **Summary** : After the fall of Matilda, Flik is left with nothing to do but ponder his mistakes once again. However, will a single ray of hope finally make him realize what had been there all along?

* * *

 

The concept of death was not something Flik cared to ponder on. Ever since Odessa’s passing, the thoughts still somehow crept in at the worst of times.

“I wasn’t strong enough.”

All he could do was voice his outrage at Dr. Huan’s statement. The uprising emotions had him unable to do anything else but curse the gods and wonder why such a terrible fate was occurring once again. Had once not been enough?

No one understood how he felt.

Well that wasn’t entirely true. Nanami had been the one person who had at least come close to understanding, but he’d pushed her away after the events in Greenhill. 

“I know I always seem jealous..and well it’s because I am. I know you say nothing was ever going on between you and Nanami, but it seemed like you were really close. And it was close in a way that not alot of people are anymore.”

Nina’s words lingered as his midnight thoughts haunted him again.

Had fate tested him?

Was it that he should’ve done what he never did with Odessa? He’d done so much with Odessa though, crossed so many lines and in the end he had ended up alone with a gaping hole in his heart that was never to be filled again.

Or so he had thought.

“I’m merely a tactician so my expertise lies in moves on the battlefield. However, it doesn’t mean I can’t read people as well.”

Shu stared hard at Flik for a moment at the edge of Tenzan Pass.

“You took her death about as hard as Lord Riou did. I’ve never been one to pass on wisdom but I will tell you this, you can’t let whatever ghosts you have from the past keep affecting your future. You’ll get lost and tangled in those memories in the worst of ways, and you’ll never feel entirely real again.”

“So with that being said, I was informed that at this point I would be able to reveal this truth.” Shu paused while watching Flik closely. He could sense the gears were already shifting in his mind. “Nanami is still alive.”

For a moment he forgot to breathe.

Flik inhaled sharply, letting the words sink in as his thoughts began to race far too much.  _He still had a chance._

“Why didn’t...”

“She forbade me from telling a soul until this point.”

“I see...” Flik glanced over his shoulder in the direction of where Kyaro town was.

“She’s there. You should go to her.”

There was no instance of hesitance as there had been the night he had begun to acknowledge his growing attachment to the woman. Nothing calmed the way his heart raced while his thoughts tried to keep up with how fast he was running. There was so much he could say. So many nights he had thought about what he would’ve said to her if he had another chance to do so.

He hadn’t felt as if his heart was ready, but now he was sure it was.

\--

Another day was close to ending though the distinct difference was that she had regained her family. After so long struggling in a fight that seemed to be never-ending, she’d finally managed to somehow get back the two people that meant the most to her.

It was rather ironic how the two of them had gone off on their own so soon. It wasn’t as if she had never noticed the way their bond had developed over the years. The way Jowy looked at her brother was far different than how he looked at anyone else. There was a deep love there that ran far past a platonic state.

The remembrance of such a look made her sigh lightly with a hand clutched to her chest. She’d prayed at Genkaku’s grave in thanks for the recent turn of events. Surely he was smiling down at how they were all finally together again.

But still, her heart felt uneasy just slightly. It might’ve been made known to everyone in time that she was indeed still alive. Would that even matter though?

As she headed back inside the house, Nanami moved to her backpack that was already half-way full of necessary items for their upcoming travels. She could hear the voices out front which gave for such a familiar and soothing atmosphere. With a slight smile on her lips, she grabbed a few vials of medicine to pack them away.

It was getting close to evening time, and she knew she’d either have to force the boys to eat her cooking or they’d go out to the local pub. Pausing at the front doorway, brown eyes peered outside only for a moment to see Jowy leaning in towards her brother in a way that suggested they were going to kiss.

Nanami quickly leaned back inside and out of sight. That was something she was going to have to adjust to.

“Hey so did you all want to go out for dinner? It might be easier than me rustling through pots and pans with so much stuff packed away.” She called out from within the house at first before slowly walking outside, hands positioned behind her back as the two boys stood beneath the large tree nearby.

“Yeah that sounds like a good idea.” Jowy nodded while looking to Riou for his input.

“I mean I doubt your cooking has improved that much since we were together last.” Riou mused just as he took off running from how Nanami was suddenly coming at him in a flurry of rage.

It was odd to her at times how easily they had transitioned back into a normal routine. There was a silent understanding that they’d talk as little as possible about the war and everything that had unfolded there. It was all in the past. 

That didn’t stop the memories from playing out in her mind though. 

Sitting in the pub later that night, she found herself staring over at an empty table near the center. Her imagination picked up and instantly saw a man in blue sitting across from a rough-looking one in yellow as they chatted about the day’s events and drank to years that had come and gone.

Shaking her head, a hand on her shoulder made her look over at Jowy who had been trying to get her attention.

“Hey Nanami, me and Riou are going to go for a walk around town. Do you want to come?”

“Oh uh, no I’m okay. I’m probably just going to head back and make sure everything is packed.” As she stood up, she gave a few last motherly comments about not staying out too late before they parted ways.

With her hands behind her head, she stared up at the night sky that finally no longer had the flames of war lighting in the background.

It’d been a difficult time for her. She had met so many new people and learned so many things about herself as a person. Her limits had been tested, and now it was time for her to learn more about the world itself.

Surely it would help mend how much her heart had been hurt as well.

Walking down the long dirt path to the dojo, her gaze steadily began to drift down from the full moon to take in the outline of the building at first. It was as she approached the entrance that she noticed something out of place.

No, not something--  _someone_.

“W-Who’s there?” At first she jolted to get into a defensive stance. Then for some reason she had a sudden flashback to when she had been utterly terrified by the ghost at Greenhill which made her bite the inside of her cheek. That time it had been...no it wasn’t him. There was absolutely no way on earth--

“Don’t tell me you’re going and getting scared again so easily?”

The sound of that voice made her brown eyes tear up somewhat.

Nanami was almost breathless as she tried to speak. “What do you expect when you sneak up on a lady like that?”

“Technically I didn’t sneak up on you, I was just waiting here.” He finally stepped out from the shadows. The blue bandanna was the first affirmation for her. The soft chuckle that came after made her heart skip a beat.

It was really Flik. He was really here.

“What are you  _doing_  here?”

“I heard you were here. I mean, I heard you were  ** _alive_**  and here.”

Nanami stood completely still for a moment while meeting a steady gaze of blue eyes on her.

“Well you see I’m alive and everything. If you want to see Riou he’s out with Jowy right now and-”

“As bad as this might sound, Lord Riou is no longer leader of the Hope Army so he isn’t my concern any longer. In fact, I’m a simple mercenary again.”

The way her heart was racing made her want to turn around and run as fast as she could. “So what  _does_  concern you then?”

“I thought that might’ve been pretty obvious.” Flik dared a step closer, not moving his eyes off of Nanami for a second. He feared if he did that he might risk never seeing her again.

The sting of old wounds that she had only half-way managed to numb herself of the pain instantly came back at such words. “The only thing that was obvious to me was that you didn’t want me close to you.”

Flik replied with no hesitation. “That’s not true.”

Such a response made the woman feel heated from a sudden streak of anger. “Oh isn’t it though? Did you forget about that stunt you pulled in Greenhill when you, and we, and..” Nanami finally broke eye contact. Glaring at the ground, she refused to let tears fall from her eyes.

“I was scared then. But I wasn’t as scared then as when I thought I had lost you for good.”

“I’ve already loved and lost before, and it was honestly the hardest thing I’ve ever gone through. Killing people, seeing innocents die-- it was nothing compared to having someone you’ve given everything to taken away from you.”

“I never thought I’d feel that way again about anyone. But somehow you worked your way into my life. Somehow you opened my heart little by little, and you made me really smile again in ways that even Viktor hadn’t been able to do since that time.”

Nanami clenched her fist at her side.

“I guess..what I’m trying to say is that..I love you Nanami.”

Flik stared at her intently. He hadn’t spoken his thoughts so freely in years. The only time he had ever felt the slightest bit comfortable with trying to do it was with Viktor, but...somehow Nanami had a way of making him feel okay with opening up again. He could be himself around her in a way that not even Odessa had managed to draw out of him.

He wanted to reach out and touch her in reassurance but he stopped himself.

“I love you and I’m sorry I was such a damned fool to let you--”

The words were enough. Nanami cut him off. Her hands gripped at the collar of his cape as her lips ran onto his own. The tears that fell along her cheeks were instantly brushed away as Flik cupped her face gently, returning the kiss with just as much emotion.

“Don’t..lets just start again now..” Her words were muttered over his lips before she felt him smile as he leaned in to kiss her once again.

Hesitation was non-existent as Flik ran his arm around Nanami-  _his_  Nanami. That thought struck him and he found himself kissing her with all the passion he could muster. It had been far too long since he had felt such a surge of emotion run through his bones, sinking through his pores, and enveloping all of his being.

A single touch from this woman set his soul on fire.

Nanami felt that dawning realization of how much she loved this man as he laid her back onto her bed. He was so careful with her, but at the same time wasn’t to show he was an equal to her. The trace of his fingers removing another piece of her clothing made her shudder, but his warmth easily covered her once more. It was so comforting and alluring in the same instance how he’d discover more of her body only to kiss every inch of it as if she were sacred to him.

“You’re so beautiful Nanami..so damn beautiful..”  Flik muttered between how his lips touched at her hip and then her thigh, steadily drifting lower.

As his fingers reached to run against the lining of her panties, blue eyes looked up as if to get the answer he was looking for.

“Please..” Her request was simple, and she was sure he already knew the answer long beforehand. The way he stared at her though made saying the affirmation well worth it. It captivated her how he was so intent on having all of her.

Though she had always been the same with him. Constantly longing for him to reveal the worst of his demons, to revel in the happiness that was the present, and to allow himself to fully live again without restraint. All she wanted was to understand him and now she was able to love him for all those reasons and more.

The taste of her was a shock to his system. It only led to a need for more of her. At finally entering her, his fingers sunk against her hips and along her sides while he stared down at her.

“Tell me...if this is..”

“I’ve waited so long for this.” Nanami couldn’t help but to smile up at him, a hint of tears forming at the corner of her eyes.

The pain was there but easily overlooked from the sheer high of how it felt to be at one of the ultimate forms of closeness with Flik. It should’ve been embarrassing all the sounds she was making, but none of it was with him. The way his lips traced at her cheek and to her jaw as he grunted softly at times-- it was drawing her further into that pleasure.

Her hands gripped at his back, the muscles there reminding her of just how many battles he had gone through to have his body in such a way. Her fingers ran over what felt to be numerous scars, and it made her suddenly grip onto him that much harder as her legs wrapped around his waist.

So many times he could’ve died--  _either_  of them could have died before ever having gotten this chance together.

The moment his fingers dug into her skin, Nanami tilted her head up to brush a soft kiss on his lips even as she couldn’t help but to whimper in a moan.

Flik closed the bit of space there, kissing her fiercely, grasping onto her as if he would lose her at any moment. It was too precious too him, this entire moment--  _ **her**_. The second he felt her tighten around him, he kept a steady but firm pace, feeling every bit of how it felt to be joined with her in this way.

And when it was over, he laid there with her, an arm around her to ensure he was close enough to feel his heartbeat if she wanted. It was calm.

“So...where do we go from here?” Nanami asked, peering up at him as her cheeks were still a little flushed from what had just occurred.

“Well we’re all free now from the war. I’ll probably be traveling with Viktor just to make ends meet, maybe set up another mercenary fort soon.”

“We’ll be traveling too. Do you two..maybe want to come with us?”

“I’ll have to talk it over with Viktor, but I’m sure he wouldn’t mind.” He smiled at feeling how she ran a hand up into his hair. “Plus I don’t want to leave your side again.”

“Yeah, me either. Lets never do that again.”

“Deal.” Flik smiled, moving a hand to cup her cheek as they kissed in a way that secured such an agreement.

-

\--

_~ fin._

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my okay I'm happy this is finally done. I hope it was good enough because I really love this pairing, and I wish it could be a reality. Leave kudos or comments if you please, thank you~


End file.
